


the only escape is the bathtub

by greekgrad12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Percabeth drabble, Pregnant Annabeth Chase, percababies, percaceth, percy being a loving husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekgrad12/pseuds/greekgrad12
Summary: percy talks baby names while annabeth is taking refuge in the bathtub due to her pregnancy pain
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	the only escape is the bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for marisa (@skaterbeth on Tumblr and @riptide_anaklusmos on a03) bc we are the real percababies here

Annabeth could hear Percy’s laughing before she saw him walk in. Partly because her eyes were closed, as she was attempting to feel even the slightest bit of comfort. 

“This is your fault you know,” She groaned out, finally opening her eyes just to glare at her husband, who was currently leaning on the bathroom door. 

“You’re right,” He grinned down at her, “It _is_ my fault that our baby gives you special healing powers.” 

So far, thanks to Hera, Annabeth’s pregnancy has been shit. Every morning consisted of non stop nausea and headaches. It wasn’t so bad in the beginning, but it only ever got worse. There wasn’t a minute that went by where the woman didn't feel tired, or sore, or just overall disgusting. Now, eight months in, Annabeth felt like dying every time she so much as moved her pinkie. Her only real solace came when she was in the water. 

One of the benefits to having Percy’s baby inside of her -along with the overall joy she felt when she imagined their family- was that their kid had inherited his powers before ever even being born. And by extension, Annabeth was granted with little perks like water healing. Whenever she felt particularly more grotesque than usual, all she had to do was fill the bathtub with water and lay back. 

“Oh, you know what I mean,” The woman huffed as she crossed her arms, “This sucks.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Percy pushed himself out of the doorway and took a seat beside the bathtub. Reaching over the edge, he untangled her arms and held her hand, “How about next time, I get pregnant, yeah?” 

Annabeth tried her best to keep her eyes narrowed and her expression somber, but his words mixed with that crooked grin she loved forced a smile to form, “You promise?”

He laughed and brought her hand up to place a kiss on her knuckles. Percy then moved his hand to rest on Annabeth’s t-shirt - _his t-shirt_ \- covered belly as he leaned his head on the tubs rim, “So, how is daddy’s little girl doing today?”

“Other than causing me unbearable pain, _he’s_ doing great. Thanks for asking,” The smirk that followed Annabeth’s smug words was inevitable. The two had decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the gender, but that didn’t stop their bets. 

“Well, whoever they come out as, I’m sure they will be very sorry for hurting their mommy,” He cooed, “Isn’t that right, Percababy?” 

“Would you stop calling them that?” Annabeth laughed out, “You’re giving Piper too much power by using her nickname.” 

Percy hummed and began to rub her stomach, “You’re completely right. Sophia Jackson is a much better fit for _her_.”

Annabeth flicked her hand and splashed her husband with the water from the bath. Thanks to his powers he was dry merely seconds later, but the act of retaliation alone was enough to satisfy her. 

“What? Don’t like that name?” He laughed, “Okay fine. How about Marisa? Or Pallas? Ruth? Sa-“

“Pallas?” She questioned, “Like Pallas _Athena_? We’re already married, Perce. There’s no need to try and impress her now. Not that there ever was before.”

A blush formed along the man’s cheeks as he looked down at her baby bump, “Actually, I meant Pallas as in _Pallas_. You know, Triton's daughter and Athena’s friend. She was like the last neutral ground between our parents and their feud- well, before us, of course. I don’t know, I kind of like how full circle it would be. Plus, it’s a pretty badass name.” 

_Pallas._ Annabeth had forgotten about the actual legend that went behind her mother’s name, but Percy was right. She had been living proof that the blood of Poseidon and Athena could get along. It seemed fitting that the two should honor the first symbol of peace their parents had together. Her husband refused to face her, but even with his attention focused on her baby filled belly, she knew Percy’s sea-green eyes were sparkling at the thought of their unborn child. It was endearing how much thought he seemed to have put into the gesture behind the name.

Plus, it _was_ a pretty badass name. 

“I like it.”

Percy’s eyes -gleam and all- finally found hers again, “Yeah?” 

Annabeth smiled, “Yeah.”

Percy raised up onto his knees as he leaned over and kissed his pregnant wife. 

*  
*  
*  
*

Three weeks later, Pallas Jackson was born... and Annabeth owed Percy five bucks.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the only one who thinks pallas would be a cute name for them, right? no? it's just me? okay then.
> 
> also sorry I suck at ending idk what to tell you :/
> 
> thanks for reading tho :)


End file.
